Astrea of Astora
by Vladimir Hutsell
Summary: Astrea was trapped in the undead asylum. As light faded so did her hope.


Yo this in honor for Bloodborne bringing released love. Also to spite an author. Please do enjoy. Dark souls lore is convoluted. Who knows really what means anything?

**Chapter 1: Firelink**

"I am Astrea of Astora, I was a duelist among the lords. My name is Astrea of Astora, I will never hollow. I am Astrea of Astora and I will find a way through, a way to be eternal, but not like those monsters." Astrea said as she laid in her cell. She was undead and exiled to an asylum filled with hollows. She lost track of time in the cell, her chains were broken long ago but what does it matter? She can't open the door. Astrea hears a rustle before a corpse falls to the ground. She looked up to see an Astorian Elite Knight, memories of her past filled her with joy as she walked down the halls. She couldn't believe she was going to see nobility again. It seemed too good, mostly because it was. Before she could hope to find her senses she was crushed the demon guard.

Things are never easy, she has to find a way but she is defenceless. Astrea walked into the court were the demon waited. She ran to the wall hoping for something, anything, when she saw a door open. Springing to the only exit she easily passed the bloated deimos. She walked up some stairs when she was flattened by a iron cast ball. It opened the entrance to sewage and the elite knight that saved her earlier. He was near death and in no condition to fight back, so Astrea took advantage of the situation. Now in proper gear she made quick work of the hollows. She saw a fog gate, it would lead back the the demon.

Astrea plunged into the demon's head and stabbed deeply. She felled the damned thing in one false swoop and exited the asylum. It seemed like it would be nothing but mountains forever. Whilst looking along the sea of crests she was snatched by a peculiar raven.

It dropped her at The Firelink Shrine. She saw a man motion to her.

He told her of the bells and sent her off. Astrea walked towards the graveyard. Then she walked to New Londo. Things went not well.

"What's wrong? Get a bit of a scare out there? No problem. Have a seat and get comfortable. We'll both be Hollow before you know it. Hah hah hah hah." is all the warrior had to say. "Cowering won't solve anything! you are nothing but a worthless coward." Astrea screamed at the crestfallen man. "Hah. As if fighting would change anything! Either way we will hollow soon, so just relax and let it happen" Is all he had to offer. Astrea just sat down and looked at herself. Astrea was a hideous hollow, she felt ashamed. She feared she would be confused for a dirty peasant. "Hm, what? Restoring your humanity? Well, there are a few ways to go about it… Collect it bit by bit from corpses, or you can butter up a cleric, and get yourself summoned. And the quickest way, although I'd never do it, is to kill a healthy Undead, and pillage its humanity. Coveting thy neighbour is only human, after all! Hah hah hah hah…" The crestfallen warrior yelled.

"Hello" Astrea said to a cleric. "Hello there. I believe we are not acquainted? I am Petrus of Thorolund. Have you business with us? … If not, I'd prefer to keep a distance, if possible." He replied. "Wait what?" is all Astrea could think to say. "Hello there. I realize that I have requested that we retain our distance, But I also want you to know that it is not meant in ill-will. Here, take this. As a token of peace. No, go ahead. It's for you." Petrus said as if talking to a child.

What a prick was on Astrea's mind as she sat by the crestfallen warrior. "What are you looking at? Don't try anything clever. You might regret it" he threatened. Astrea had one choice, going to the undead burg.

Astrea progressed with little problems until she happened upon an odd merchant. "Well, now… You seem to have your wits about you, hmm? Then you are a welcome customer! I trade for souls. Everything's for sale! Nee hee hee hee hee." He greeted. His wares were of little value, but had some things ripe for the taking. Astrea walked behind him and drew her sword. The damned hollow survived a stab, and had the strength to fight back! He started swinging rapidly at Astrea. Astrea stood by him, not hurt by the Uchigatana and stabbed him in the stomach repeatedly. She took some supplies but left the Uchigatana, it was of no use.

She brought her loot to Firelink and rummaged through it looking for anything of use. She found some good chainmail, but her armor was far better. She did have a surplus of supplies to keep around. She hide the stuff in the chest by the small pool.


End file.
